Pokésage Chronicles: Kanto
by BrokenSage
Summary: Join Ash in his journey around Kanto. Based on how I thought Ash's Journey should have gone, he will catch more Pokémon then in the anime. But I will keep us on track. Smart, Wise, Psychic, Aura Ash. Please be gentle as this is my first story ever published, I welcome reviews and criticism just please keep them constructive. Thank you and enjoy.


Pokémon (ポケモン, **Pokémon** , /ˈpoʊkeɪˌmɒn/ or /ˈpoʊkᵻˌmɒn/ - POH-kay-MON or POH-ki-MON) is a media franchise managed by The Pokémon Company, a Japanese consortium between Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures.

 **Repeat again: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

Salutations!, my name is Samuel Oak, better known as Professor Oak. Iv dedicated my life to studying this worlds most interesting creatures. You see this world is inhabited by creatures that we call Pokémon. They come in many shapes and sizes, and are everywhere on the planet.

People and Pokémon live together on this planet by supporting each other. Some people play with Pokémon and keep them as pets, while others train them to battle which they seem to enjoy strangely enough. But even to this day we don't know everything about Pokémon yet, truthfully I don't believe we ever will. So that's why I study Pokémon every day to learn more about these amazing creatures!

Now as I have given you the intro to this story I would like to say BrokenSage does not own Pokémon or anything else referenced in this fanfiction. Oh there's my pizza, so I have to go!

* * *

It was late at night in Pallet Town. Stores had closed hours ago, and most people had already gone to sleep for the night. There were few sounds at this time to disturb anyone in the rural community. It was very tranquil and peaceful.

There was still one light on in Pallet Town, however. It showed from the second story window from the bedroom of a two story house. The said bedroom belonged to Ash Ketchum. He was fifteen, and tomorrow would be the day he would finally begin his journey to be a Pokémon Master.

He was currently sitting on the floor with his legs crossed in the vajra posture. His back was straight yet not rigid, storm grey eyes shuttered but not closed completely, his hands were placed on the knee of the same leg. He was calm, oh so calm, staring into the single candle that illuminated his room. The candle flickered, yet his expanded pupils caught nothing, for he stared into eternity. His mind, body, and soul were in complete harmony at the moment.

As he sat there you could truly see how he appeared. His skin was pale, but had a hint of tan to it. His hair was about shoulder length but kept back by a silk tie. He breathed in, his body defining the muscles he had obtained through hard work. Years of carrying Pokéfood bags, hay bales, and proper exercising had given him firm but not overly buff muscles. Lean but not thin, you could not tell his height but he was probably slightly taller then his age.

He was dressed in a simple pair of sleeping pants, and a tight muscle shirt. Letting out the breath he drew himself deeper, pooling his power around himself. Unknown to the young man the flame attached to the candle wick changed to a solid blue, as a slight glow appeared around his body.

" _Alright. Tomorrow is finally the day,_ " Ash thought from within that special place. " _My dream to become a Pokémon Master is going to begin._ "

"Ash! Get to bed!"

The sudden appearance of Delia Ketchum, his mother, in the doorway and her shout startled Ash so much that the candle in front of him pulsed sending up a two foot high wave of flame. Luckily, Ash stopped it before it could burn anything. He then turned to his mother to get a good look at her. Ash's mother was a woman in her late thirties with brown eyes and long brown hair which was tied into a ponytail. She was currently wearing her night robe.

"It's late, Ash" Delia continued. "Tomorrow is the day you start your Pokémon journey. You need your rest so you don't oversleep and get a late start."

"I know, Mom. I'm just so excited for tomorrow that I'm not tired. I'm trying to calm myself down, but its not helping much," Ash replied.

"Fine. You have ten more minutes, and then I want to see you in bed, young man," Delia told him with her hands on her hips. She turned on his rooms lights, before walking over to blow out the candle, "Also please be careful with this, you known better then to play with fire!" she admonished before she walked out of the room.

Ash sighed and put the candle up before turning on the TV. The channel he had it on featured Professor Oak discussing the three starter Pokémon that trainers could choose from. They consisted of: Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Trainers may only choose one, and each one had their own strengths and weaknesses that would serve trainers differently depending on the circumstance.

"For all you future Pokémon trainers out there," Professor Oak began, "I'd like to present to you the starter Pokémon. They are Bulbasaur, the grass-type, Charmander, the fire-type, and Squirtle, the water-type. One of these three powerful Pokémon await you and will be your loyal companions, but remember, Pokémon are also your friends. Perhaps you will choose Bulbasaur, whose razor-sharp leaves and vines can cut through the thickest forest. Maybe Charmander, whose strong body is sure to be useful in tough climates, or perhaps Squirtle is more to your liking, who can get you across any body of water."

" _They all look so good. It will be a really tough choice,_ " Ash thought.

He did know that whomever he chose would be the best friend Ash could ask for. He couldn't wait to meet his future partner tomorrow.

It was a beautiful morning in pallet, the sun hadn't yet fully risen but sat on the horison as if taking a break. Pidgey were just starting to begin their songs, as people began to do their jobs. Up at Professor Oak's Lab the Pokémon in the corral were starting to stretch. In Ash's room, the blankets covering the bed moved before a head poked out.

Ash opened his eyes and cursed the sun, tapping the button on his alarm clock five minutes before it could ring. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he stood from his bed. Exiting his room he headed to take a shower mumbling soft-spoken curses as he stubbed his toe on the doorway, as he entered the restroom.

He chucked his clothes into the hamper before climbing into the shower. First he took a quick rinse with cold water to wake himself up, before really getting into it. After he showered he went back to his room to dress.

Back in his room he decided to not dress in his trainer gear yet, and instead chose to dress in his workout gear. A pair of jogging pants, a shirt supporting the Safari Zone, and a blue windbreaker.

Once dressed he glided down to the kitchen to find his mother just plating breakfast. He gave Delia a soft good morning and began to eat, once they had finished he did dishes, even though his mother complained about it.

"Mom enough, tomorrow is the start of my journey. I wont be able to help you around the house after that. So relax its not like doing this is going to kill me, its actually probably good for me." Ash turned to smile at her as he finished, his storm grey eyes twinkled with playfulness.

Delia huffed, but smiled when his back was turned. "Fine, so sweetheart what are you planning to do the rest of the day?"

Ash was quiet for a moment before answering, "Well I was planning to check my bag to make sure I have everything. Then I'm planning to do my exercises, then meditate. After that I will probably just either practice my remote viewing, while keeping boulders up. I still can't keep both up at the same time." He said sounding slightly depressed towards the end.

Delia just rolled her eyes and stood up, moving to him she embraced her little boy and giggled. "Sweetheart your only fifteen, don't push yourself so hard. Your a very powerful psychic already," He started to say something but she cut him off, "No Ash you really are, especially since you haven't cut yourself off from your emotions. You are better then most of those psychics in Saffron, and I'm proud of you."

He blushed under her praise, but really he was happy. He chuckled before looking over his shoulder at her, "I had the dream again, a giant dragonite looking down at me. Just as I start to speak to it, I wake up."

She gave a small frown before shrugging, "Maybe it was wishing you luck. Oh!, about your bag I bought you a new one since that one you were using was so old and tattered." She admitted.

Ash looked towards her with a smile, "Well then I guess I will just go ahead and pack up, then do my exercises and meditation. Then I can grab a shower, before heading to the lab."

Delia shook her head with a smile, "Sweetheart just bring me your bag, I'll back everything you need into your new one. So you don't have to rush through your exercises, so go on go get it." Ash nodded and ran up the stairs.

Entering his room Ash grabbed the bag off a hook by his door, before heading back downstairs. As he entered the he handed the bag to her and kissed her cheek before rushing out the door.

His mother smiled shaking her head muttering under her breath, "Just like his father, serious but excitable even if he tries to control it." She giggled and began to pack his things, adding a few little additions she knew he would like.

Outside Ash exited the garden gate, before snapping it shut. He took several minutes to stretch himself out making sure he was limber, before taking off. He moved at a good speed but not his top just to get a good start. As he adjusted his breathing he moved to circle the town, after three laps leaving him panting he headed back home. Entering the back yard he did a number of calisthenics, before he broke down into stretching again, to keep his body from cramping up.

Afterwards he settled himself onto a rock that sat in the backyard and began to meditate. Breath in, breath out, breath in drawing in the life force all around him, breath out the poison in his body. Eventually he did a couple of small mental exercises including lifting the rock he was sitting on, raising himself into the air.

As he floated there he thought back on his life. Going to school in Viridian City with Gary, Blake, and Leaf. Gary always picking on him for some dumb reason, not that Gary was able to bait Ash often. He remembered that after a few years of school he had the best grades out of all the classes.

He was even offered a summer apprenticeship with Professor Oak. During the summer months, Ash would get up and go to the lab, and learn under the prestigious professor himself. He also helped care for the Pokémon, and wrote reports about his own discoveries while working with them.

He was well liked because of his pure heart, which sang sweetly to the Pokémon making them enjoy being around him. He could even stop most from fighting with gentle words. It was there that his skills as a psychic were first realized, since at school it had only showed itself as eidetic memory.

He had been caring for a group of Pokémon when a new one was brought in, an Alakazam. Who Ash quickly wanted to get to know, after awhile he was allowed to approach the wise Pokémon, who took notice of him in turn.

After a few days of caring for said Pokémon, the Alakazam had spoke to him via telepathy. After getting over the shock, Ash had spent many hours talking with the Psi Pokémon. Eventually the Psychic type had told Ash that it sensed great latent power with the boy.

Said boy was curious about it, so Alakazam helped the lad access it. At first Ash could do little more then make a blade of grass twitch, but over the weeks, that became months, that slowly became years. Ash had improved, learning a wide variety of psychic abilities from the Alakazam.

Eventually though it happened, Alakazam's trainer returned for him. The Alakazam left with the trainer, but left something with Ash, that the lad kept to this day. A twisted spoon, the Psi Pokémon had empowered with its own mental signal.

A year after Alakazam left with his trainer, he found out the trainer had died. Alakazam had not been found while the rest of the trainer's Pokémon had eventually turned up. Sometimes Ash sat holding the spoon, which he had strung on a cord around his neck, wondering if Alakazam was still out there.

Ash came back to the present to find his mother calling his name, looking at him in worry. The spoon Alakazam had given him floating an inch from him spinning in the air. Ash allowed the boulder to settle before tucking the spoon back into his shirt.

As he did so, his mother began to speak. "Ash Iv been trying to get you to snap out of it for an hour now, you need to get to the lab. You don't even have time to change! Go on just stop back by here when your done to get your bag and change, okay?"

He nodded already getting up to rush off, before he stopped and walked back kissing his mother's cheek."I love you mom" he said, before rushing off with a big grin on his face.

Delia just stood there shaking her head with a small smile, "Just like your father..." before sighing and walking back into the house.

As Ash made it to the lab he noticed the small crowd already there. He sighed, upset with himself getting so deep into his meditation that he lost track of time. Then again he was remembering the past.

Gary Oak grandson of the professor, Leaf Ritter, and Blake Shelton were already there and were waiting for Ash. All three of them were geared up for their Pokémon journey, too. Gary had on a long sleeved purple shirt and dark blue pants. He also wore brown boots and a green necklace.

Leaf was wearing a sky blue sleeveless shirt, a red skirt, knee-high light blue socks, white tennis shoes, and a white hat with red stripes and half-Pokéball symbol on it. While Blake wore a bright blue T-shirt with a hoody and blue jeans, on his feet were a pair of black trainers with white laces.

Behind them stood Professor Samuel Oak himself. He was an older man in his early sixties. He was of average size and build for an adult and had neatly combed gray hair and thick, black, bushy eyebrows. He wore a white lab coat over a red polo shirt securely tucked into khaki pants with a belt.

"Well, well. It seems all of you are here on time," Professor Oak commented, giving the four a smile. "I know all of you are very excited. A whole new adventure awaits you all! It's the incredible world of Pokémon! Your journey with your partner Pokémon will have many fun times, but also there may be dangerous times as well. If it ever comes to that, you must use your Pokémon to protect you. Always remember this, though. Your Pokémon are not just there to protect you from danger, they are also your friends and partners. Do you understand?"

All four nodded their heads, each with different thoughts going through their head.

" _I'm going to do my best, no matter what happens._ " Ash thought.

" _Hell yeah, I'm ready as all get out!,_ " Blake thought.

" _This is great! I can't wait to see all the different Pokémon!_ " Leaf thought.

" _Heh, it's about time. Now the world will see what a real Pokémon trainer looks like,_ " Gary thought.

"Very well. In that case, please follow me to the other room to meet your first Pokémon," Professor Oak said.

He then turned around and began walking into the main part of the lab, the four soon-to-be trainers following him. Professor Oak led them into a large room with a large computer on one side. In the center of the room was a circular table with three Pokéballs sitting on top of it. Other than that, the room was pretty bare.

"Here they are! One of these will become your very first Pokémon," Professor Oak stated, gesturing to the Pokéballs on the table. "One of the Pokéballs contains Bulbasaur, the grass-type Pokémon. One contains Charmander, the fire-type Pokémon, and the other contains Squirtle, the water-type Pokémon. Choose your Pokémon wisely. Who would like to go first?"

Ash, always the gentleman, said," Ladies first, as they say," causing Leaf to smile at him.

Gary just shrugged. "Whatever. Those two can go first if they want. It's not like it makes a difference. I'll be the best no matter which one I have."

Blake sighed but nodded, it made sense to the brunette for sure. "Doesn't matter so long as I get a Pokémon."

"Then it's settled!" Professor Oak stated with a nod. "Leaf, please go ahead and pick your Pokémon."

Leaf walked up to the table first. She had known which Pokémon she wanted from the very beginning. "I like all the Pokémon here, but if I had to choose one, it would be Bulbasaur! So come on out" she said as she grabbed the Pokéball and pushed the center button to open it.

A beam of white light shot out of the Pokéball until it materialized into a small grayish green dinosaur-like Pokémon with a large green bulb on its back. Bulbasaur looked around at all of its surroundings before its eyes settled on Leaf, its new trainer.

Leaf knelt down to be more eye level with it. "You're so cute!" she exclaimed. "Would you like to travel with me, Bulbasaur?"

Bulbasaur studied Leaf for moment before smiling and cried, "Bulbasaur!" signaling that it approved.

"It figures you would choose a grass-type Pokémon since your name is Leaf," Gary smirked, causing Leaf to stick her tongue out at him.

"Haha, very funny," she said sarcastically.

"Blake, why don't you go ahead and choose your Pokémon next?" Professor Oak suggested.

Blake nodded with a smile, he then walked up to the table and studied the remaining two Pokéballs. The one he chose would be his partner for life. He really had to make sure he chose the right one. Squirtle or Charmander? Blake took a deep breath as he made his decision.

"Charmander! I choose you!" Blake said as he opened the Pokéball to reveal Charmander. It was an orange salamander Pokémon that stood on two legs. It had a flame burning at the end of its tail.

"Char! Char!" it cried as it ran up and hugged Blake's legs. Blake smiled down at it with a chuckle.

"Oooooh, it's so cute!" Leaf squealed, jumping up and down, causing Blake, Ash, and Professor Oak to laugh. Gary just rolled his eyes and snorted.

" _Annoying girl,_ " Gary thought.

"Well, you certainly are friendly, aren't you?" Blake said as he picked up Charmander and held it out in front of hi,. "Would you like to come along with me?"

Charmander nodded enthusiastically. It then jumped from his arms and let out a tiny flame, crying its name enthusiastically.

Blake chuckled glad he had made a good choice, before nodding to the others and stepping back.

Gary decided he would go next. He walked up to the table and looked at the remaining Pokéball. "Well, I guess that leaves this one for me," he said as he grabbed the Pokéball and opened it. "Come out, Squirtle!"

The Pokéball opened to reveal Squirtle. It was a small, light blue turtle Pokémon that stood on two legs and had a curly tail coming out of its shell. It stood there with its arms crossed and had a confident expression on its face.

"Heh, you look like a tough guy. Why don't you travel with me, Squirtle? We'll conquer anyone in our path. Soon, everyone will know our name!" Gary offered as he looked down at Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" it responded.

Gary and Squirtle both began to laugh arrogantly. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped. Those two were just alike.

"I guess that leaves me," Ash said as he went to the table.

It was then that he noticed something very wrong. There were only three Pokéballs that were on the table, and four trainers. There weren't any Pokémon left. Everyone else in the room realized this, too, as they got nervous expressions on their faces.

"Uh, Professor Oak? You did have at least four Pokémon prepared for us, right? There is at least one more Pokémon for me, isn't there?" Ash asked hopefully.

Blake, Leaf, and Gary looked at Professor Oak. They were wondering the same thing.

Professor Oak began to rub the back of his neck. "Uh?" he said with a worried expression, "Ah don't worry Ash I have another Pokémon I just have it in the back. You will have to wait until the other's leave you see its a little difficult" He explained with slight unease.

Ash frowned slightly but nodded wondering what was wrong with this Pokémon.

The other three frowned but sighed, getting their Pokédex and five more Pokéballs from the Professor before leaving the lab. Oak then turned to Ash with a saddish smile, "Now I have to ask, are you sure you want this Pokémon?"

Ash nodded with a small smile, "I will take care of it no matter what", he said with raw conviction.

"If you are sure," Professor Oak said as he pushed a button on the side of the table.

The center of the table opened up, and a small platform rose out of the opening. On top of the platform was a Pokéball with a small lightning bolt on it.

Professor Oak then picked up the Pokéball and gave Ash a serious expression. "Okay, Ash. This Pokémon has had bad experiences with humans in the past. It's very distrustful with humans as a result. I had to work very hard for it to even let me come near it. I am trusting you to give this Pokémon the love and friendship it deserves. Will you do that?"

"I will Professor. You can count on me! This Pokémon and I will become the best of friends!" Ash replied with a smile.

"Very well, Ash. Here you go. I must ask that you move slow so as not to startle it," Professor Oak said as he gave Ash the Pokéball.

Ash took the Pokéball before looking it over as he held it in his hand. Whatever Pokémon was in this Pokéball would become his lifelong partner. Whatever this Pokémon had gone through, Ash would help it overcome it and be the best friend the Pokémon could ask for.

" _Here we go,_ " Ash thought as he opened the Pokéball.

The white beam shot out of the Pokéball and landed on the table as it began to take shape. Ash waited anxiously to see what kind of Pokémon would come out of the Pokéball. The shape the beam was becoming clearer, and it was soon obvious to him that it wasn't going to be a Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle that would come out. The beam finally stopped shooting as the Pokémon began to appear.

The Pokémon was yellow in color and looked like a mouse. It had pointy ears that were tipped with black and one red circle on each of its cheeks. It also had a lightning bolt shaped tail.

It was a Pikachu.

* * *

Author Notes:

Well I hope so far my story is interesting you, or at least not boring you. Please review, tell me what you think. If your going to ask about a pairing I haven't really decided but I am open to suggestions. Well BrokenSage signing off, have a pleasant evening.

Ash's Pokémon:

Pikachu

Level - ?

Gender - Male

.


End file.
